


senator

by knightargents



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightargents/pseuds/knightargents
Summary: Everyone leaves the train station. It’s just him and the senator. His knife feels lighter in his shaking hands. Ash sees an opportunity. He doesn’t want to be a killer, but is that man even human?





	senator

**Author's Note:**

> Senator William Scott (R) / 48 / blonde hair, grey eyes / Began to frequent Club Cod 3 years ago / Up to 16+ visits per year / prefers young boys around age 10, blonde hair, blue eyes

Maybe the man thought no one would recognize him. The guy is bland, and looks like every other white man in a business suit. They’re everywhere in New York City, like an infestation. It still catches him by surprise to see him of all people on the train. 

Ash knows who the man is; William Scott is a hard face to forget. Not when he’d been paying Ash every month for over three years down at Club Cod. There’s been too many people over the years to remember them all, but you start to remember the guy who visited you over 16 times every year.

He looks only slightly uncomfortable, slightly out of place. Ash doesn’t blame him. The subway isn’t exactly the pride of New York City. He looks like he’s seconds away from breaking his suitcase from how hard his grip is on the handle which is stupid, because there’s barely anyone on the train this late in the evening. No one’s gonna rob him, because a suitcase would be one of the last thing anyone would steal from a suit. Maybe for ransom, but that’s about it.

Ash gets off in the next three stops. He doesn’t know when this guy is gonna leave. Maybe the next stop. Maybe the next five. Maybe he’s heading all the way down to Club Cod like the pervert he is. Maybe that’s why he’s squirming hard in his seat. Maybe he’s holding the suitcase so tightly because inside aren’t government documents but illegal magazines. Ash doesn’t know. He doesn’t know.

Thinking about him brings back awful memories and makes his hands itch. He rubs it on the inside of his jacket pocket and feels something hard press against the palm of his hand. Shit. 

His hands shake when he realizes he’s holding the switchblade. He doesn’t hesitate to kill, hasn’t hesitated in years. His hands were drenched in blood at 8, 14, and 17.

Yet his hands still shake, slightly. 

The train stops. The last remaining people leave. The man doesn’t get off. Neither does Ash.

The train moves. 

He decides in that moment that the blood of pedophiles on his hands shouldn’t count as murder. 

Currently there’s only a few people on the train other than him and William Scott. Luckily enough, this is New York City and no one will remember his face, since no one even spared him a glance when he walked in. It helps that he has his hoodie up. The senator hasn’t looked at him once since he entered, so Ash knows the man doesn’t know what he looks like. It doesn’t matter in the end, really.

He gets up, the next stop isn’t his, but he knows he can disappear quickly if need be. He has 10 minutes before the doors open, so he gets up and stands near them, leaning on the pole, where he can get a full view of the man. 

“Hey.” Ash says.

The man startles. He looks up at him, pretending there wasn’t a slight fear in his eyes. He kept eye contact for a few seconds before looking away again.

It pisses off Ash. The guy can’t even make conversation now? He can’t even look at him now? It made him absolutely livid. He didn’t even want the guy to look at him, but the fact that he didn’t…

These men, they were truly some of the most disgusting people on the planet. They were nothing but greedy worms, they were less human than the rats that scourged the subway. 

Ash makes a fist around his switchblade. He’d give anything to just drive it into the man’s chest over and over again, but he can’t. He has to time this right. 

The top half of his face is covered, but he knows his eyes are visible in the shadow. He wonders if the man can sense his hatred, can sense how much he wants nothing more than to strangle him, to make his death painful. 

The stop was getting closer. Ash decides to speak up again, to his better judgement.

“So, you heading somewhere? You don’t look like you’re from around here.”

Still, nothing. Ash decides to be bolder.

“I mean, this place isn’t the Capital. You look a little out of place here, senator.” The man flinches and looks at Ash. Finally, _finally_ , Ash got a reaction. Ash stares straight back at him. 

“W-well, I’m just conducting some business is all, sir. I don’t see why that concerns you.” The man’s words are eloquent, dismissive of street trash like him. 

“That’s interesting. I mean, considering you’re an elected official and all, I think it concerns me a bit...the kind of business you get down to.”

The man smiles tightly. His eyes shone darkly, secrets swirling within them. “I can assure you it isn’t of any of your concern, sir. It’s highly confidential.”

“Ahh. Alrighty then,” Ask tsks. He pretends to quiet down, pretends to lose interest, but he doesn’t think the man buys it. The train stops and the senator begins to make his way off. Ash gets up and moves toward the exit as well, his hooded eyes sharp.

It happens in an instant. Ash’s eyes find 3 different exits through the window of the doors. No one can see him. No one knows who he is. He blends in, just another guy in New York. His hand moves quickly, shoving the knife deep into the man’s back and pulling it out again. William Scott’s scream echoes in the empty subway cart. The doors open and Ash slides out. No one on the platform notices anything, nor would they recognize him with his generic hoodie pulled over his head. He makes his way quickly through an exit and out onto the streets, his territory. The cops won’t find him. No one will find him. Senator Scott’s murder will be reported on the news in a few hours probably, but he won’t be mourned.

The walk back home has his actions laying heavy on his conscious. Ash walks down the back alleys to his small apartment. He tries to erase the guilt of what he did out of his mind, thinking he can feel years of his sins on his hand, but it is mostly the blood of his past abuser. He hates that this is who he turned into, some teenage killer. 

In his kitchen sink he watches blood swirl down the drain. It stains the cuffs of his sleeves. He stares at it, absentmindedly thinking of how much saltwater he’s going to need to rinse it off. He hates that he already knows. He hates that he doesn’t even really feel anything at this point. He just murdered a high-level state senator, he should feel something. Ash is just numb. As he turns the tap off he still feels numb. He wishes he could feel guilty, or angry, or even giddy. He wishes he could feel anything except the coldness in his heart.


End file.
